Digital electronic devices such as mobile computers and cellular phones are now widely used. Nationwide digital terrestrial broadcasting will start in near future. Receivers for digital terrestrial broadcasting comprise digital electronic devices such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display. Such digital electronic devices include many LSI's.
Power circuits constituting digital electronic devices such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display include many capacitors for bypassing. A multilayer ceramic capacitor used for those devices having a high relative dielectric constant (for example, see the Patent Document 1) is used if a high capacitance is required. On the other hand, a temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor having a low change rate of capacitance (for example, see the Patent Document 2) is used if a temperature characteristic of a capacitance is important even though the dielectric constant is low.
However, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a high relative dielectric constant disclosed in the Patent Document 1, however, is constituted by dielectric crystals of dielectric ceramics in which dielectric layers have a ferroelectric property. Therefore, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a temperature change rate of the relative dielectric constant of dielectric ceramics is high, and hysteresis in electric-field versus dielectric polarization characteristic is high, which are bothersome.
In addition, in capacitors using dielectric ceramics, in which dielectric layers have a ferroelectric property disclosed in Patent Document 1, audible noise sounds tend to be easily generated on a power supply circuit due to an electrically induced strain. This is an obstacle for using such capacitors in plasma displays and the like.
On the other hand, in a temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor, since the dielectric ceramic constituting the capacitor has a paraelectric property, the hysteresis in electric-field versus dielectric polarization characteristic is low. Thereby, the temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor is advantageously free from the electrically induced strain inherent to the ferroelectric property. However, since the temperature-compensating type multilayer ceramic capacitor has a low relative dielectric constant, its accumulating capability is low and performances as a bypass capacitor are unsatisfied. It is a problem.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-89231    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-294481